1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of a connector assembly with latch mechanism, more specifically to a delatch mechanism for releasing a pluggable connector from a cage.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,916,196, issued on Jul. 12, 2005, discloses a push button de-latch mechanism for a pluggable electronic module. The module is plugged into a receptacle which has a cage with a latch tab defining an opening. The plug module has a latching member for residing in the opening to lock the plug module with the receptacle. The plug module has an actuator slidable under a hood provided on the module housing for releasing the plug module from the receptacle.
A delatch mechanism for a plug connector plugged in a cage having an improved structure is desired.